In hydrocarbon drilling operations, downhole tools may be lowered into the borehole either to perform specific tasks. For example, a logging string system may be lowered through a drill string or downhole tubular. The logging string system includes a logging tool that takes various measurements, which may range from common measurements such as pressure or temperature to advanced measurements such as rock properties, fracture analysis, fluid properties in the wellbore, or formation properties extending into the rock formation. In some cases, the logging tool is suspended on a shoulder inside the drill string; that is, the logging tool may extend below the drill bit, and into the well bore formations.
In certain cases, the downhole tool impacts a shoulder inside the drill string or with ledges of rock formations at high velocity, resulting in damage or loss of the downhole tool. While the tool and line may have devices capable of absorbing a portion of the impact, these absorbers absorb energy through elastic deformation of an element and are typically always free to operate. They are thus only used to protect the components of the downhole tool from unnecessary vibrations and are multi-use due to the elastic nature of the absorption. These elastic shock absorbers are not meant to act as a one-time use dissipator that can absorb a high load impact that might cause a portion of the tool to break off or separate.